


Ngiyakudinga

by santigold96



Series: Ukubheka Phambili [19]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukubheka Phambili [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725799





	Ngiyakudinga

Jaime

Ubuke i-wench yakhe ihamba, emi emangele, njengoba ezwa isihlakala sempama asanda kumanga. Ucabangele ukumlandela, kepha wavele wanquma ukumelana nakho, wayefuna ukumnika isikhathi sokuzindla ngamazwi akhe. Akakakholelwa namanje ukuthi umtshele empeleni. Wayengazi nakancane ukuthi wayelindele ukuthi impendulo yakhe ibe yini, kepha empeleni bekungenjalo. Wayecabanga ukuthi mhlawumbe uzombhaga ngempama, abaleke, wayethemba nokuthi uzomtshela ukuthi uyamthanda, kepha wayenze kahle into yokuthi ekuqaleni wayezibuza ukuthi ngabe usemuzwa yini yena. Wabe esenganga. Kwakusekuseni kuphela, kepha lokho kwakusho lukhulu kuJaime ukwedlula noma yikuphi ukuqabulana kukaCersei, njengoba ayazi ukuthi uBrienne wayenenkinga yokubonisa imizwa yakhe, ngakho-ke lokho kufanele ukuthi kwaba nesibindi esikhulu. Wazibuza ukuthi kufanele alinde isikhathi esingakanani ngaphambi kokuba ambone… Cishe hhayi isikhathi eside kakhulu. UBrienne kungenzeka ukuthi wayevele efuna ukulungisa amazwi akhe, futhi wayedinga ukuthi azi ukuthi wayeqonde ukuthini kubo, ukuthi wayengasho nje lokho ngesikhathi sokushisa kwesikhashana.

Wagqoka umfaniswano wakhe waMakhosi ngaphambi kokuphuma egumbini lakhe; wayebuye ngosuku kuphela, kepha kwakulindelwe imisebenzi ethile kuye, futhi wayengafuni kubonakale sengathi wenza umthwalo wakhe wemfanelo. Ngaphandle kwalokho, uma abantu bambona egqoke izembatho zakhe zegolide, babe mancane amathuba okubuza ukuthi kungani evakashele iMaidenvault. Akapolisanga maseko, wayezama ukuziqamba ngokwakhe futhi akhombe ukuthi, uma kukhona, kufanele athini kuBrienne lapho efika lapho. Udinga ukwazi ukuthi angilindele lutho kuye, ukuthi angifuni ukuba ashiye isifungo sakhe, noma aguqule izindlela zakhe. Ngifuna nje ukuba naye. Kwabe sekuvela umbono kuye. Wamamatheka lapho ebona indlela eyodwa eqinisekile yokumbonisa ukuthi umhlonipha kangakanani, futhi nethuba lokuthi amnciphise, futhi wasukuma ngejubane lakhe. Ekugcineni wafika emnyango wakhe, wathatha owesibili ukusula umphimbo wakhe, ngaphambi kokungqongqoza.

"Brienne?" Wabiza ngokunqikaza. Kwakungekho mpendulo, futhi empeleni kwakungekho msindo nhlobo ngaphakathi. Ngabe umane anginake? "Yimi, Jaime. Ngingangena? Kufanele sikhulume." Kwakungakaphendulwa mpendulo, futhi uJaime wayeqala ukukhungatheka. Wayethule inhliziyo yakhe kuye, futhi wayezomshiya ezibuza kanjena? Kwakumenza akhathazeke, futhi wayengathandi ukuzizwa kanjena, kwakungamnandi.

"Jaime?" Kwalandela izwi ngemuva kwakhe. Ekugcineni, wacabanga, waphenduka wakhuluma naye. Kepha kwakungeyona iBrienne emi phambi kwakhe, kodwa uCersei. Kufanele ukuthi wakubona ukudana ebusweni bakhe, ngoba wacasuka ngokuzumayo. Wamqubulela edlula ngakuye, kepha wabamba ingalo yakhe, waphenduka wambheka ebusweni.

"Ngiyeke, Cersei." Wayengenaso isikhathi semidlalo yakhe, ikakhulukazi hhayi manje.

"Jaime, uyaphi? Sidinga ukukhuluma, mfowethu othandekayo. Ngiyaxolisa kakhulu ngendlela engenze ngayo izolo, kumane kumangaze. Bengingacabangi ukukubona futhi, bese ubuyiselwa usuphukile. kungenze ngadabukisa nje, yilokho kuphela. Ngifuna ukuthi ubuye. " Wayizwakala eswele kakhulu, edangele kakhulu. Akakutholanga impela; wayengaqondi ukuthi uJaime uqhubekele phambili.

"Cersei. Ngingacacisa kangakanani lokhu? Angikuthandi. Ungiqambele amanga, wangikhohlisa futhi wangilimaza. Ngizohlala futhi ngenze umsebenzi wami ngendodana yakho embi, kodwa-" Akakwazanga ukuqeda isigwebo sakhe, ngoba lapho nje ethuka uJoffrey, uCersei welula isandla sakhe ukuze amshaye ngempama ebusweni.

"Ungesabi ukukhuluma ngaye kanjalo," ememeza, "uyinkosi yakho! Umshana wakho!" Wamgqolozela, futhi uJaime wasondela eduze kokuhleba endlebeni yakhe.

"Sobabili siyazi ukuthi empeleni naye akekho." Wabuya futhi, futhi wamoyizela ngokuhleka usulu. "Manje hamba wenze noma yini oyenzayo, ungiyeke ngibe. Nginezinto ezibaluleke kakhulu engizoba khona."

"Usho leso silwane esibi, Brienne?" UCersei ungene. Kuthathe konke ukuzibamba kukaJaime ukungamshayi kulokho, kodwa wayengeke acasulwe ukushaya umuntu wesifazane.

"UBrienne ungowesifazane kakhulu ukwedlula ukuthi uzoba yini, uCersei. Kungenzeka angabi muhle njengawe, futhi kungenzeka angabi nokuqonda kwakho ngobuqili bezepolitiki, kodwa unenhlonipho, neqiniso, futhi banezimfanelo ezinhle kakhulu . " UJaime ubengabhala ezinye izinto eziningi azithandayo ngeBrienne, kepha wabe esekhumbula ukuthi kufanele abucishe ubudlelwane bakhe noBrienne ukuze abantu bangasoli. "Kodwa empeleni cha, ngithe kuye ngimuhle izolo, uzobe ejoyina iCity Watch. Bengisendleleni eya egcekeni lokuqeqeshwa, futhi ngazibuza ukuthi kungenzeka yini ukuthi ngithole uSer Addam lapha, njengoba uBrienne waba nesigameko phambilini. bengifuna ukubuza ukuthi uzongilandela yini, njengoba besijwayele ngaphambi kwempi. ”

"Hawu." UCersei wazwakala eqiniseka, futhi uJaime wayehlale emangazwa ukuthi angayikholelwa ngokushesha kanjani into uma kuyilokho afuna ukukuzwa. Wamthatha wathula njengethuba lokuhamba, walibangisa egcekeni lokuqeqeshwa, edangele.

IBrienne

Ukuhlangana kwakhe noSansa kwakumkhumbuza ngezibopho zakhe zangempela; UJaime wayevele nje eyisiphazamiso. Kufanele agxile ekuzameni indlela yokuhlenga le ntombazanyana yaseStark, futhi ukwenza lokho kuzodingeka alwele izinto noJaime. Kuzofanele ngimtshele ukuthi angimthandi. Kepha umcabango wokumqambela amanga wamenza waba nesisu, futhi ukumtshela ukuthi akamthandi nakanjani kungaba ngamanga. Ngisho noSansa wayesikhethile. Cha, ukuqamba amanga nakanjani bekungeyona inketho, kepha futhi kwakungelona iqiniso. Ukugwema isifundo ngokuphelele kungahle kube inkambo enhle yokwenza lapha. UBrienne wabubula kakhulu, wasuka waya egcekeni lokuqeqeshwa, ngethemba lokuthi uzothatha izinto ezimkhungathekisayo.

Lapho ifika lapho yaqonda ngqo endaweni yezikhali, yathatha enye yezinkemba zayo eshisiwe; mhlawumbe bekungcono ukuthi angabi nokhalo olubukhali manje, ingqondo yakhe yayigcwele yonke indawo. Wagcina amehlo akhe eqinile kus dummy ophambi kwakhe, engafuni ukuphazanyiswa yinoma yikuphi ukubukeka okungajwayelekile okungenzeka ukuthi uthola. Wayengagqokile ingubo yakhe yegolide, ngoba akazange aqale ngokusemthethweni kuze kube kusasa, futhi wayefuna ukujabulela usuku lwayo lokugcina lwenkululeko. Wonke omunye umuntu owake wangithutha ubelokhu ehlekisa ngami. Washunqa kanzima kule ndawo, ekhumbula inhlamba eyayihlaselwa ngamadoda ekamu likaRenly. Ngimubi futhi angifani nhlobo. Udlale lesi sikhathi, egwaza isidumbu naphezu kokungabikho komphetho okhomba. UJaime akazange angiklaze, wahluleka. Waphenduka futhi, kancane kancane ngamandla. Noma ngabe angithanda ngokweqiniso, bekungeke kube ndaba. Ungumbhali weKhosi, futhi ngifungile. Imisho efanayo ibilokhu iqala ukuhlangana ekhanda lakhe ntambama, kepha lokho akukwenzi kube nzima iqiniso. Wathatha esinye iswing, ezibuza ukuthi uJaime ukuphi.

"Brienne." Kwakunguye; izwi lakhe lagaxeka, futhi wazwakala ekhipha umoya, kepha wayehlala elibona izwi lakhe. Waphenduka wabhekana naye ngenkathi esusa i-helm yakhe, amehlo akhe ebhoboza e-emerald egqolozela kuye, wezwa ebambelela enkembeni.

"Ser Jaime," uphendule ngokwethuka, engakaqiniseki ukuthi uzothini kuye, yize ebecabanga ngokunye okuncane usuku lonke, futhi wawubuka umlomo wakhe ushunqa phezulu. Wanquma ukuveza isifundo esihluke ngokuphelele. "Ngikhulumile noSansa phambilini, ngamtshela nge ..." Wavele waqashuka abanye abantu egcekeni, wehlisa izwi lakhe waba umuntu ongumuntu ohlekisayo, "ngamtshela ngecebo lethu."

"Futhi uthini?" Kubuza uJaime. Uthe ngokusobala bengithandana nawe, uBrienne wacabanga, kodwa wabona kungcono ukuthi angasho lokho kuye.

"Uhlale lapha isikhathi eside; ufundile ukungathembi muntu kalula. Ngicabanga ukuthi uyangikholelwa, kepha unenkinga yokukuthemba, ngiyesaba." UJaime wavuma ngekhanda ngamazwi kaBrienne.

"Angimsoli, kungenzeka ukuthi uhlupheke ngokwanele ezandleni zomndeni wethu. Ngizomfuna kusasa, ukuzama ukumethemba." Isikhuthazo esisekupheleni kwesigwebo sakhe sitshele uBrienne ukuthi le ngxoxo isiphelile manje, futhi wethuka lapho azi ukuthi sekuzofika. Kepha wamangala, lapho uJaime ephakamisa inkemba yakhe, wayithela ngothi lwayo ngokudlala. "Sengihlale isikhathi eside, futhi selokhu ngilahlekelwe yisandla, amakhono ami enkemba asephenduke ukugqwala okuncane. Kungenzeka ngibe nodumo lokuphapha nge-knight entsha entsha kwiCity Watch?" UBrienne wazizwa ethintwe ngamazwi akhe; kwakuyinto enomusa kakhulu ayengayisho. Akagcinanga lapho futhi akazange azame nokumphoqa ukuthi akhulume ngemizwa yakhe, kodwa wambiza ngokuthi 'yi-knight', futhi lokho kwakusho lukhulu kuye. Kwakhombisa ukuthi uyakwamukela ngempela ukukhetha abekwenzile kuye, futhi wayazi ngaleso sikhathi ukuthi wayengeke azame ukumenza azenze umuntu ongeyena. Ubengaceli ngokuzibophezela, noma ukuzama ukumkhawulela lapho emtshele ukuthi uyamthanda, ubemnika iqiniso. Ekugcineni uyazi ukuthi uzothini kuye.

"Jaime?" Wamvusela ishiya efuna ukwazi ngale ndlela ayithandayo, futhi ukubona lokho kwamenza wazethemba. "Nami ngiyakuthanda."


End file.
